Home
by Depp1987
Summary: {MANCHESTER BY THE SEA} A look at Lee and Patrick's relationship, and how Lee will save the teen from the path of self destruction he is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

Lee switched off the lights in the living room, getting ready for bed. It had all been exhausting. He stopped at the hallway when he heard the whimpering.

"No, Daddy come back," in one motion he was at Patrick's side.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhhh, I know, I know… it's a dream, only a dream, shhhh," he realized he was safe in Lee's arms and began to relax.

"There we go," a small kiss on his forehead, gently smoothing the dark hair.

"I want him back," came the muffled sobs.

"I know… I know…" Lee felt the tears that he had kept at bay start to fall down his cheeks.

"It hurts," Lee almost breathed a sigh of relief. There was the beloved nephew he knew, the one that loved and needed him.

"You, and those tummy aches, hhhmmmm…" he kissed him on the head. The only response he got was a muffled sob.

"remember, I know that little tummy better than you," instantly, the teen began to relax.

"Yah, you remember…"

"I never even told Daddy,"

"Our little secret, you told me not to tell and I never did," Patrick as a little boy had severe anxiety.

"Stay…" the grip got tighter. Lee bit hi lip, gently rubbing Patrick head.

"I wish I could," tears spilled into his eyes.

"What if they hurt me?"

"Then you call me, I'll come, whenever you need me," gently, he laid his broken nephew back on the bed.

"Here, we'll cuddle till you fall back to sleep," Patrick's head found its way onto Lee's shoulder, just like old times.

"What if I lose you too," came the teary reply.

"Hey…. Hey… nothing bad will happen I promise.. Shhhhhh," gently without pressure, he began to rub Patrik's belly.

"there we go, hhhhmmmmm, there's may boy," Lee gently crooned into his ear.

"Never let me go,"

"Shhhhhh, never, never ever… I always love you, and protect you," Lee whispered back, gently rubbing his soft hair. He flt the body around to shake and tremble.

"I need you…."

"I'm here, I'm right here, angel…" Lee whispered, his warm breath feeling like a summer breeze in Patrick's ear.

"Remember our lullaby when you were three, hhhhhhhhmmmmmm…" he could feel Patrick smile a little.

"Sing to me?" came the sleepy, teary reply. Lee smiled, holding him tightr, and started to sing softly into his ear.

"You are my sunshine/my only sunshine/you make me happy when skies are grey…" Patrick felt himself being transported back to when he was little, and uncle Lee would hold him in his arms til he went to sleep.

When his beloved baby was finally asleep, Lee didn't move. He knew how hard everything was going to be on him. Patrick was his son too. The little noises made the poor thing stir, but then relax knowing that his protector was always there with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Lee gently held a three year old Patrick in his arms swaying back and forth. The moon rose over the night sky, and seemed to be a backdrop as he was trying to put Patrick to bed.

"Please don't take my sunshine away…" Lee crooned softy into the toddler' ear, thumb in his mouth.

"I love you pumpkin," he whispered, gently walking to the bedroom, laying him down, before getting in to make sure his nephew knew he was safe.

"Shhhhhh," a mummer made the little one relax. Lee, losing the battle with his instinct, put him up on his chest, arms securely around him.

"dont fall asleep in here…" Joe whispered from the doorway, grinning at the pair.

"Shhhh, I just got him down," Lee whispered back, planting a kiss on top on the red hair.

========================4

"Im sorry,"

"For what, monkey?" Lee whispered back, putting an arm around him.

"Being mad at you," he whispered back, leaning into his uncles touch.

"You're not the only one whose a mess, don't worry about it," Patrick moved from where he was on the sofa, laying his head in his uncle's lap. Le shook his head, and gently began stroking his face.

"Can you tell me a story?" came the sleepy question, eyes fighting to stay open.

"Try and sleep and I'll tell you a story," Patrick snuggled further into his lap.

"Kay…"

"Once upon a time, in the great big ocean there lived a whale and a princess…" Lee gently stroked his head, making it up as he goes along. That little boy was still in there after all.


End file.
